I won't give up
by Piper-Weasley
Summary: For that one moment, they wouldn't give up on each other, no matter how hard things got. They knew that they, their love, was strong enough to overcome anything. Post-MoA


**I won't give up**

**To Kate and Andy **

Percy didn't mean to let go. That was the last thing he'd do, but for some reason, his arm failed him. Had it not been strong enough? Had all that training with his faithful sword, Riptide, been for nothing? Wasn't he as strong as he used to be? Did all those months away from Camp Half-Blood really did affect him that much? Or maybe it was Tartarus that was simply pulling them in… Still there was one thing he was sure of, no matter how weak he was, he'd never let go of Annabeth. Not if his life depended on it. Not if the fate of the world depended on him letting go of her. He had lost her once and he didn't intend to do it again.

As his hand slipped from the only piece of concrete floor he was holding on to, two loud, ear-piercing screams were heard as the two lovers fell. _This is it, _Percy thought as his grip on the blonde's wrist tightened and pulled her closer to him, _It's now or never_.

The son of Poseidon somehow, quickly wrapped Annabeth in a bone-breaking hug. If they were going to go down, they'd go down together. Meanwhile, the daughter of Athena dug her head on Percy's chest as thin, fragile tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't want to die and she was sure he didn't want to either, but at least, if it was meant to end that way, at least they'd be together.

A small whimper left Annabeth's lips and that's when Percy knew that she was as scared as he was. In response, he dug his head into her hair, let her know that he was there for her. That she was not alone. That they were together, and they'd be together until fate do them apart.

A shaky breath left Percy's lips as the hug between the two lovers tightened and their fall became harsher and harsher. The same tears that left Annabeth's eyes collided with Percy's as the fell and fell, with a long way to go until they hit the bottom.

It was now or never.

He knew that he had never been that good of a boyfriend, he knew that he most certainly didn't wear the pants in their relationship, but he knew that nobody could love Annabeth as much as he loved her. And he knew that nobody would ever love him as Annabeth did to him, because what they had was… no, is special. It was something permanent.

Someway or another, Percy managed to croak out a word, "An… nabe…th," he made out, making the blonde look up to his sea-green eyes.

In that moment, in that tiny moment, in that second, they both felt it. It was impossible for words to describe. In that moment, when their eyes met, they knew it wasn't over. They had come so far together, so far that it led up to this point.

In that moment, they remembered so many things. Going to the fireworks together, their first kiss in the volcano, when Annabeth sacrificed herself for him in the Second Titan War, when Percy let go the opportunity of becoming a god _because of her_, when they finally saw each other after the gods knows how many months of not even hearing about each other, how Annabeth was the only thing he remembered during all those months…

And they knew, at that moment, that they were like shooting stars falling down to Earth, together burning bright. They knew that if they had never met each other, they wouldn't be where they are now, they wouldn't be who they were now.

For that one moment, they wouldn't give up on each other, no matter how hard things got. They knew that they, _their love_, was strong enough to overcome anything.

To overcome what was waiting for them, be on Tartarus or on Earth.

* * *

**Hey there, it's been a while~ **

**This is a quick drabble I wrote for my friends Kate and Andy, they just got together and it makes me really happy and they asked me to write a fic for them and so I did, then I decided to upload it. I should probably say that I'll update my other stories but I know I won't until I feel like it, that's the sad reality. I hope you enjoyed the fic! Meh, I think Annabeth is a bit out of character, a bit too clingy? Please tell me what you think, don't forget to review~**

**Piper-Weasley~**


End file.
